


You Don't Grind to Migos

by DaintyRoses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College & Universities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyRoses/pseuds/DaintyRoses
Summary: When Sam is dragged to a bougie club by his roommate Tony, things get interesting when he spots Bucky Barnes. Last time they spoke, Sam wasn't too impressed by Barnes' smarmy come-ons. This time...?





	You Don't Grind to Migos

Sam would be the worst kind of liar if he said Tony didn’t look great tonight. Artfully tousled dark locks spilling around and away from his tanned crown. Dark cardigan and pants with a pop of color in his stylish scarf.

Before Sam can look away, Tony glances sideways at him, bright whiskey colored eyes smirking once he catches the appreciative look Sam can’t help sporting.

“See something you look Sammyboy?” he leans into Sam as they walk up to the lounge’s entrance.

Sam stares straight, mumbling “If I did, you ruined it by opening your mouth”

With a (quite frankly, dramatic) huff, Tony bypasses the long and growing line of people waiting to get in and marches right up to the beefy bouncer, pulling Sam behind him.

Sam and the line of people stand silent, watching the confrontation.

Tony cocks his head expectantly until the stoic guard moves sideways, unblocking the path in. With a sardonic smile, Tony once again grabs at Sam’s hand and they walk in, Sam trying his best to avoid eye contact with the guard or any of the waiting clubbers.

For weeks, Tony had been begging Sam to come with him to Kabin, DC’s most upscale ( _most bougie_ , Sam replaced mentally) club. When Sam asked why the most good-looking, intelligent, well-known guy on campus couldn’t take one of his many other hot friends to said club, Tony had completely ignored his question in favor of providing -false- incentive to Sam.

_“There’ll be lots of hot guys and girls for you get your mack on with”_

_Sam might have cared enough to inform Tony that no one, in fact, had used the phrase ‘get [his] mack on’ since 2006 once upon time- but three years into living with the guy, he thought he’d save his breath._

_“… I’m good, Tones. But thanks.”_

_“Sam, I’m warning you: I’m not going to take no for an answer. This isn’t the last you’ve heard of this topic.”_

And because Tony is right about nearly everything but human emotions, here they are, strutting into the most opulent club Sam has ever seen.

Without conferring with each other, they make a beeline to the bar, taking seats in between a gaggle of hot male model types. After ordering himself and Sam a drink, Tony turns to blandly handsome model numero uno to and turns the charm on like a light switch.

Sighing, Sam sits with his back to the bar and all of Tony’s future foolishness to scope the place out.

Expensive chandeliers spread across different sections of the club, even the dimly light dancefloor. Said dancefloor is rather sparse but steadily growing as more people arrive.

Ignoring the deep chuckle behind him from his dumbass roommate (signifying that one of the models has fallen hook, line, and sinker for his schtick) Sam crosses his arms, watching the crowd at large.

His eyes fall on Steve Rogers across the room and he feels the corners of his lips tug upwards before he spots -God help him- Bucky Barnes next to him.

Shifting his glance away from that part of the room, Sam inwardly groans.

He has an odd feeling about tonight.

◆ 

Bucky tries to remind himself that this was kinda sorta his idea.

 _Doesn’t mean it was good one,_ he chides himself,

Steve, bless his Irish soul, is trying to convince himself and Bucky that he's having a good time but his reddening complexion won’t let him lie like that.

“Do you wanna leave Stevie?” Bucky sighs a minute later.

They’re both miserable. They’d waited 20 minutes to get into the fucking club while Tony fucking Stark and his beleaguered roommate Sam ‘Is That Ass Real’ Wilson had just swaggered up and into the club. After paying a ridiculous $30 cover charge to get in, they went and stood in a corner to observe and understand why this particular club had 5 full stars on yelp.

Here they are, a half hour later, still standing in the same corner. Several girls have approached them both but Steve’s power of having people he rejected walk away with a smile on their face has saved them both.

“Well, don’t you want to go talk to Sam first?” Steve smiles shyly at him, the blushing bastard

“No,” Bucky sniffs “nothing good has ever come of me speaking to Wilson. Now that I’m all nervous and uncomfortable, it definitely won’t go well.”

Steve turns to look at him, face full of exasperation, and inhales real deep -Bucky deciding not to take offence- to say:

“Buck, I dunno why you get all weird around Sam. He’s the nicest guy ever and is super patient—look who he has for a roommate”

 _True_ ¸ Bucky acknowledges silently.

“Just go up to him and say hi,” Steve is giving him that earnest look that works on the harshest of individuals, “Looks like Tony’s… distracted so now’s your chance”

Bucky can’t help but roll his eyes. Steve makes it sound so simple and it is so clearly not. Bucky is not a clumsy guy. He works hard for his physique, has a simple but effective wardrobe for maximum sex appeal, and deep conditions his hair once a week. He knows he’s handsome and everyone around him does too.

Problem there was, he’d foolishly assumed all he had to do was give Sam a cocky look, a lewd comment or two, and he’d have the guy on his back begging for him.

Wrong.

And Bucky should have known better because again, look who he has for a roommate? Tony Stark is everything Bucky is and more: funny, drop dead handsome, fashion-forward, and has the advantage of being _rich too_. Bucky can’t compete with that.

So when, at a random career fair a year ago, he’d tried his bit with Sam, he was met with silence and the most unimpressed stare he’d seen since his mother. Stark's boisterous laughter in the background had added salt to injury and he had no choice but to retreat to a half sympathetic, half-laughing Steve to lick his wounds.

Every instance of interaction with Wilson from that moment on has been a recurring failure and Bucky isn't eager to see history repeat itself tonight.

Eyeing Wilson at the bar, he could swear their eyes meet for a millisecond before the other man goes back to looking around.

Making up his mind, he turns to Steve and nods curtly before they both advance towards the pair sitting at the bar.

◆ 

Sam sees them coming and coughs lowly, knowing Tony will catch it.

“Yes?” Tony says just as quietly, not looking away from his conversation partners.

“Barnes and Rogers, closing in, in a minute”

He watches in amazement as Tony drops the schmoozing look he’s been wearing and shoos his potential victims away.

Sitting towards the bar still, Tony takes a sip of his drink before subtly arching a brow at Sam as if to say, _now what?_

Sam has only a moment to respond with a tiny shrug before the dynamic duo is in front of him.

“Can I get you good fellas a drink?” Tony asks, and still, his back is to them all

Steve steps up, “Uh sure, Tony, can I get a-“

“No we’re fine” Barnes cuts in, staring flatly at Tony’s back before turning to Sam, “Hey Wilson,”

“Barnes” he lifts his drink in greeting, “Hey Steve,”

“Hi Sam,” Steve smiles cheerily. He was the human embodiment of a golden retriever, truly.

“May we join you guys?” Barnes ask, eyes still on Sam

“Free country,” he responds curiously.

It’s almost as if Barnes has learned some tact in the couple of months since they’ve last interacted. He sure was acting less… Barnes than usual.

“You’re going to sit at the bar and not order a drink, Barnes? That’s poor form.” Tony finally turns to the group, the dramatic fucker.

Sam watches Barnes’ eyes narrow at Tony before responding with a tight smile, “Oh I’ll order a drink, just not under you, Stark.”

Taking the seat next to him, Barnes turns to Steve, who sits down on his right and asks, “What are you having, Stevie?”

Sam watches Steve murmur his reply with a look of exasperation and man, he can relate.

After ordering their drinks, Barnes turns to Sam and asks, “So, enjoying your night?”

Sam leans his face on his knuckle, kinda purposefully blocking Tony from the conversation to answer, “It’s okay so far. Nothing really has been happening aside from Tony talking up 3 male models at once.”

From behind him, Tony leans around him to peep in “Four actually—one of them went to the bathroom.”

“That’s nice, Stark,” Barnes says blandly and Sam can’t help but chuckle at the lackluster reaction

◆ 

Barnes is most certainly halfway in love with Sam Wilson.

Even if he is roommates/best friends (one-sided it seems sometimes) with the most annoying guy in the Northeast.

Even if Sam seems to be fonder of Stevie than Bucky—although he can’t really fault him for that. Stevie is the people’s champ.

Even if, every time Sam looks at him, he feels like some specimen being clinically examined.  

He knows for sure when Sam chuckles deeply and darkly at Bucky’s half-baked response to Stark’s incessant noise that sounds like bragging.

Fidgeting to accommodate the tingly feeling that chuckle brings him, Bucky takes a chance and surprises everyone listening—including himself—when he turns to Sam to ask:

“Wanna dance? The floor’s filling out.”

Heart pounding in his ears, he watches the other man’s eyebrows hike up his forehead before finishing his drink in one large gulp and turning to him.

“You better have some moves hidden somewhere in that manbun of yours. Let’s go.”

Smirking at Stark’s shocked expression, he slips his hand behind him, waiting for the high-five Stevie grants him before placing his other hand on Sam’s lower back, guiding them to the dancefloor.

Deciding ballsy has gotten him this far, Bucky slips behind Sam, placing his hands tentatively on the man’s hips.

Sam shimmies away expertly and turns to face him, grooving and grinning.

“You don’t grind to Migos, my friend,”

Trying to tamp down the feeling of embarrassment, Bucky moves around to the rhythm of the beat, “Amigos? Is that a new singer?”

Sam gives him that look again of examining a strange specimen before he smiles again and says, “Where are all the slick comments about getting me in your bed tonight?”

“Well, they weren’t working. Had to get you to notice me somehow.” Bucky watches his expression and melts inside when he sees Sam’s expression soften.

◆ 

The white boy is going to kill him. He knows it.

He knew from the moment he'd met him that if Barnes hadn’t come on so strong and smarmy, he probably would’ve indeed gotten Sam in his bed.

Sam was able to resist the soft brown locks and icy blue eyes before tonight because of the way Barnes had laid it on so thick previously.

Now, as they dance with each other, Sam can’t be so sure. Barnes is simply dressed, a slightly too small grey Henley and black fitted pants to elongate those already long legs of his. His well-known chocolate tresses are tied up in their signature manbun and it is doing things to Sam. Things he didn’t think he’d have to worry about before tonight.

He knew tonight was gunna be nuts.

Still in the deep corners of his mind, his body swaying on autopilot, he is snapped back to the here and now when he feels Barnes' large hands reel him in. Feeling Barnes thrust up on him in time to the song, his body grinds back with no conversation with his brain first.

Barnes leans in close to murmur in his ear “This song I know, and Truffle Butter is definitely a grinding song, you can’t tell me otherwise.”

Silence for a moment as Sam’s mind processes what he’s hearing and then he’s cracking up, choosing to ignore the smug look Barnes is shooting him.

 _Yikes_ , he thinks to himself.


End file.
